koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Yang
Not to be confused with Zhang Yan. Zhang Yang (張楊, onyomi: Chō Yō) is the Grand Administrator of Henei during the late Han Dynasty. He joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo and later escorted the emperor to Luoyang. Role in Games Zhang Yang is both an officer and a ruler in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His stats in each installment tend to be balanced around the 60's region, with his skills in military affairs being in the low 70's. He is best used with cavalry units in most games. Starting out as an officer under Ding Yuan, the scenario dealing with the Dong Zhuo campaign has him as a ruler in Bing Province, usually in Shangdang or Jinyang, depending on the availability of cities. Later scenarios in which he's alive have him rule either Henei or the previously mentioned cities. Historical Information Zhāng Yáng (151-198, style name: Zhìshū) was from Yunzhong Commandery in Bing Province. During his youth, he was known for his bravery in the whole province and became an Assistant Officer. In the 180's, Zhang Yang was called into the capital on Jian Shuo's recommendation and Emperor Ling made him General-in-chief of the Grand Army of the Western Garden and Commandant of the Capital Troops, a decision that was viewed with criticism by others within the capital. Emperor Ling intended to use him to pass orders around the capital. Shortly afterwards, the Inspector of Bing Province Ding Yuan appointed Zhang Yang as Acting Major and sent him back to the capital. When Emperor Ling died and the conflict between He Jin and the eunuchs escalated, Jian Shuo was one of the first to be killed. He Jin sent Zhang Yang back to Bing Province to recruit troops. After recruited a few hundred men, he stationed himself in Shangdang Commandery and attacked mountain bandits in the area. After He Jin's death, Zhang Yang attempted to seize control of Shangdang himself and attacked its governor. Although he ultimately failed, he managed to capture a few counties and increase his troop numbers. A year later, the alliance against Dong Zhuo was established with Yuan Shao as its leader. Yuan Shao advanced his troops towards Henei and when he arrived there, Zhang Yang joined him alongside the Xiongnu chanyu Yufuluo. The latter, however, revolted after a while and sought Zhang Yang's support. Zhang Yang refused, but was later kidnapped by Yufuluo and forced to aid him. Yuan Shao sent his general Qu Yi to attack Yufuluo south of Ye and defeated him, forcing him to withdraw to Liyang. There, they defeated the general Geng Zhi, but Yuan Shao eventually defeated them again and freed Zhang Yang. Dong Zhuo appointed Zhang Yang as Grand Administrator of Henei and promoted him to General who Establishes Righteousness. After Dong Zhuo's death, he provided temporary shelter to the fleeing Lu Bu before the latter joined Yuan Shao. Around 196, Emperor Xian escaped from Chang'an and entered Hedong Commandery. Zhang Yang led his forces to Anyi in order to rescue him and was promoted to General who Brings Peace to the Nation and made Marquis of Jinyang. His proposal to escort the emperor back to Luoyang was refused and he returned to Yewang. Later, Dong Cheng, Yang Feng and Han Xian attempted to bring the emperor back to Luoyang, but they ran short of supplies. Zhang Yang sent them provisions and later escorted them to the old capital. When they arrived, Zhang Yang oversaw the reconstruction of the Imperial Palace and then returned to Yewang, saying, "The fate of all under heaven is bound up with with that of the Son of Heaven, and it is fortunate that he has such honourable ministers and great officials. As Yang hails from distant lands, what business have I in the capital?" He was promoted to Grand Marshal. In 198, Lu Bu was besieged by Cao Cao at Xiapi. Zhang Yang wished to rescue him and deployed his troops, stationing himself in Dongshi. There, however, he was assassinated by his subordinate Yang Chou, who attempted to surrender to Cao Cao. Yang Chou was in turn killed by Sui Gu, who joined Yuan Shao and died one year later in battle against Cao Cao. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Yang first appears in chapter 5 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms as part of the coalition against Dong Zhuo. During the attack on Hulao Pass, Zhang Yang sent his general Mu Shun to fight against Lu Bu, who felled his adversary in the first bout. In chapter 11, Zhang Yang is mentioned to be the Governor of Shangdang, giving shelter to Lu Bu after his defeat against Li Jue and Guo Si. Chapter 14 mentions him as Governor of Henei, sending the emperor food and clothes together with Wang Yi, the Governor of Hedong. In the next chapter, Zhang Yang escorts the emperor back to Luoyang and is conferred the title of Regent Marshal. He is assassinated by Yang Chou in chapter 19 and is last mentioned in chapter 22 in Chen Lin's manifesto against Cao Cao. Gallery Zhang Yang (ROTK9).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~XI portrait Zhang Yang (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Miscellaneous Characters